fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Capricorn
|anime debut = Odcinek 101 |english voice = Michael Johnson |counterpart = Capricorn (Zaćmienie)}} Capricorn jest Gwiezdnym Duchem należącym do 12 Zodiakalnych Kluczy, znaku Koziorożec. Nazywany także Caprico. Został opętany przez Zoldeo który później dołączył do mrocznej gildii Grimoire Heart. Wygląd thumb|left|162px|Ubiór CapricornaCapricorn wygląda jak humanoidalna koza, dobrze zbudowana, co można wywnioskować po kaloryferze. Jest wysoki, ma białe futro. Przy uszach ma zakręcone rogi, wyglądające jak u barana. Koziorożec ma długą bródkę oraz nosi czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Ma też długi ogon kozy. Podczas opętania przez Zoldeo ubrany jest w krótką, czarną koszulkę z żółtym kołnierzem i zielonym krawatem, oraz czarne spodnie z białymi symbolami przytrzymywane brązowym paskiem, długie do kolan. Na nadgarstkach nosi złote obręcze. Po uwolnieniu spod kontroli Mrocznego Maga nosi czarne kantówki, białą koszulę z szarym krawatem, szarą kamizelkę, a na nie nakłada czarny, rozpięty frak. Osobowość Caprico, kiedy był opętany przez Zoldeo, cechował się spokojem i nie okazywał zbyt wielu emocji. Po uwolnieniu ''Koziorożec okazuje się być niezwykle lojalny wobec Layli i Lucy, twierdzi, że "nie może podarować Lucy swojej mocy, bo ta już do niej należy". Do innych zwraca się z szacunkiem, dodając tytuł "-sama". Historia thumb|left|208px|Layla i KoziorożecKoziorożec zawiązał kontrakt z Magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów, Laylą Heartfilią. Jednakże kobieta podupadła na zdrowiu i zrezygnowała z zawodu maga. Powierzyła swoje gwiezdne duchy (Aquariusa, Raka i Koziorożca) trzem nowym właścicielom. Jednym z nich był Zoldeo, który otrzymał klucz Koziorożca. Ten jednak przysiągł Layli, że będzie wspierał jej córkę, jeśli zdecyduje się obrać drogę maga. Na początku, Zoldeo nie miał pretensji o tę obietnicę, ale zaczął stopniowo pogrążac się w mroku, złamał tabu i opętał ciało swojego Gwiezdnego Ducha. Koziorożec przebywał w świecie ludzi przez 17 lat. W tym czasie został członkiem mrocznej gildii Grimoire Heart i jednym z Siedmiu Jeźdźców Gehenny. Fabuła Saga Próby Po raz pierwszy pojawia się na latającym statku gildi Grimoire Heart, ostrzegając, by nie lekceważyć gildii Fairy thumb|left|212px|Capricorn spotyka członków Fairy Tail.Tail, i oznajmiając, że urodził się dla tego dnia. Okazuje się być później szefem Yumazu i Kawazu. Kiedy sterowiec zbliża się do wyspy Tenrou, Caprico wspomina, że bierze tę bitwę na poważnie. Potem obserwuje, jak Makarov, używając swojej magii Tytana, przechwytuje sterowiec w zatoce Tenrou. Po ataku Makarova na sterowiec, Hades rozkazuje Capricornowi thumb|200px|Caprico blokuje atak Cany.przetransportować wszystkich z pokładu na wyspę, oznajmiając, że osobiście zajmie się on Makarovem. Caprico spełnia żądanie i, używając swojej magii do ''Przechowywania przenosi członków swojej gildii z odrzutowca na wyspę, używając do tego odrzutowego plecaka. Gdy przelatuje nad wyspą Tenrou, wyzwala liczne pęcherzyki, które zawierają członków Grimoire Heart. Lądują oni na wyspie i są gotowi na walkę z Fairy Tail. Saga X791 Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Obecne Magia i Umiejętności Nieśmiertelność: '''Jako Gwiezdny Duch, Koziorożec nie może umrzeć, chyba że w jakiś sposób utknie w świecie ludzi. '''Zwinność: Capricorn jest bardzo zwinny. Potrafi wysoko skakać. Zwiększona siła: Jak można stwierdzić,po ataku na Loke kiedy go kolanem uderzył w brzuch.Lew odleciał dość daleko. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Koziorożec podczas walki z Loke, pokazał swoją wytrzymałość i wytrwałość. Ekspert w walce wręcz: Capricorn rzadko pokazuje swoją walkę wręcz, lecz w pewnym sensie pokazał ją w walce z Loke. Poprzednie Magia i Umiejętności Magia i umiejętności używanie w czasie opętania należały nie tyle do Koziorożca, co do Zoldeo. Ludzkie Podporządkowanie: Będąc opętanym przez Zoldeo, Koziorożec posługiwał się Zapomnianą Magią 491298-vlcsnap_2011_11_26_01h51m53s136.png|Przyzwanie (Ludzkie Podporządkowanie) Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin.jpg|Bohater Rubengardu, San Jiao Shin 661px-Anime_samagui.png|Łowca z Belparaso,Samagui Episode_108_-_Knights.jpg|Rycerze The_Door_of_Humans.JPG|Wskrzeszenie 660px-Episode_108_-_Caprico_attacks_Loke.jpg|Capricorn używa Regulusa znaną jako Ludzkie Podporządkowanie. Pozwalała ona na fizyczne i magiczne osłabianie ludzi będących w pobliżu, a także na zniewolenie ich i zmuszanie do walki. Mógł ich także przyzywać. Była to jakby odwrócona wersja Magii Gwiezdnych Duchów. *'Wycofanie': Poprzez klaśnięcie w dłonie, użytkownik może wycofać swoich towarzyszy. Potrafi ich także później przywołać z baniek. Capricorn za jego pomocą zrzucił członków Gildii Grimoire Heart na Wyspę Tenrou. *'Wskrzeszenie '(ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): Zaklęcie, które umożliwia kontrolowanie ludzi i robienie z nich swoich niewolników. Jeśli użyje się go na kimś innym (np. na duchu), dochodzi do nowej fuzji, jak było z Koziorożcem i Lokim. *'Bohater Rubengardu, San Jiao Shin' (ルーベンガルドの英雄 サンジャオシン Rūbengarudo no Ēyū San Jyao Shin): Koziorożec przyzywa San Jiao Shin, młodego generała, który powiódł do zwycięstwa siły antyrządowe w wojnie domowej Rubengardu w X779 roku. Oficjalnie udał się do Mia, ale w rzeczywistości został podwładnym Zoldeo. *'Rycerze': Koziorożec wyciąga przed siebie otwarte dłonie. Pojawia się pięciu rycerzy kierujących się w stronę przeciwnika. Użył tego zaklęcia przeciwko Lokiemu, ale rycerze zostali pokonani przez Światłość Lwa. *'Łowca z Belparaso, Samagui '(ベルパラソの狩人 サマグィ Beruparaso no Ryūdo Samagui): Człowiek przyzwany do ścigania Lucy. Na głowie miał hełm, a na plecach kołczan ze strzałami i łuk. Został szybko pokonany przez Lokiego. Walki Loke kontra Caprico Ciekawostki Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gwiezdny Duch Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart